The present invention is directed to a health improvement device which modifies a daily behavior by reminding a person to take medication as directed by the doctor, and more particularly to a device which is adjustable so as to accommodate medicine containers of different sizes.
It has been observed by medical professionals and other behavioral scientists that remembering to take prescription or other medication, day after day, is a routine that is usually hard to establish. In this regard, it is known that taking medication at prescribed intervals or time is not only important, but in many instances, could be critical. The failure of a person to take the medication, as prescribed, may have adverse impact on the health of a person. It is therefore important that a simple and easy to use device be provided which reminds a person to take the medication.
Various examples of conventional devices of this nature and various medicine containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 571.436; 675,364; 612,296, 1,261,585; 1,710,642; 2,432,764; 2,444,488; 2,450,337, 2,570,380; 2,608,294; 3,228,737; 3,521,936; 3,524,690; 3,880,281; 3,884,635; 4,140,140; 4,116,508; 4,248,254; 4,307,923, 4,308,923; 4,466,150; 4,951,596; 4,964,683; 4,978,003; 5,072,477; 5,271,353; and Des. 246,489.
One example of a health improvement device which modifies a daily behavior by reminding a person to take medication is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/822,756, filed Mar. 24. 1997, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The device disclosed therein includes a vertically upstanding housing with a first section for holding a toothbrush and a second section which includes a recess for holding a medicine container. Since both first and second sections are integrally formed, the size of the recess is fixed and cannot be varied. Therefore, only one size medicine container can be used with this type of device. In other words, the disclosed device cannot be used with containers of varying sizes and it becomes necessary to manufacture and stock several devices with different size recess to accommodate different size containers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a health improvement device for modifying a daily behavior by reminding a person to take medication which is adjustable so as to accommodate containers of varying sizes